


The Greatest Gift

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, i cant think of a title, so its sufjan Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: The boys’ secret Santa is rigged so Kyle and Dan draw one another to made them finally make a move on the other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all ever forget to post something you finished like a week ago

November was cold in the mornings. Dan was bundled up, beanie pulled down over his freshly shaved head and around his ears.

 

His eyes scanned the café, looking for his band mates. Dan then discovered he was the last one there as Will called ‘Hey! Dan!’ from the far corner and his three friends were sat there, drinks at the table already.

 

‘Shit, I’m late, sorry,’ Dan mumbled as he pulled off his coat and beanie and sat down next to Kyle.

 

‘Not that late,’ Kyle said, checking the time on his phone. ‘Besides, coffee’s still hot.’

 

Kyle gestured at the cup in front of Dan’s seat. A little steam rose from the top of the mug of black coffee.

 

‘Thanks,’ Dan smiled before taking a drink.

 

‘Awh,’ mocked Woody gently. ‘Anyway, I hope you’re all ready for this secret Santa shit that Dick’s got planned for everyone.’

 

Dan groaned sarcastically. ‘We all know Will’s impossible to buy presents for.’ He shot his bass player a wink.

 

— — — — —

 

Drinks finished, the band made their way to the rehearsal space. The rest of the crew, and Charlie, were already there.

 

‘Listen, we’re not late, you’re all early,’ Dan spluttered, not wishing to be late for the second time that day.

 

Dick raised an eyebrow. ‘Sure.’ He smiled at the four boys. ‘You need to draw your secret Santas now, come on.’

 

He held up a mug with four slips left in it. Woody drew his first and laughed a little. ‘Fun.’

 

Will drew his, frowned, replaced it and drew another. ‘Got myself at first,’ he said when Kyle looked with confusion.

 

Dan and Kyle looked at each other, mentally debating who would go first.

 

‘Age before beauty,’ winked Kyle. Dan pushed Kyle in a gentle shove then drew a name, before taking the mug and tipping the last piece of paper into Kyle’s hand.

 

Kyle grinned slyly as he opened his paper. ‘Alright.’

 

Dan unfolded his slip and also smiled. ‘Cool, fun.’ He pocketed the slip then handed the mug back to Dick. ‘Right. Rehearsing.’

 

— — — — —

 

When the band broke for lunch, Charlie slid his way to Kyle’s side. ‘So.... who’d you get?’

 

‘It’s “secret”, Charles.’

 

‘Judging by your face, I bet you got Dan.’

 

‘.... oh.’

 

Charlie laughed. ‘Your face was pure trickster, in a way I only ever see you get when you piss around with Dan in the green room.’

 

‘Alright Mr Psychic,’ joked Kyle, ‘who did you get?’

 

‘Coop. Easy. Raccoon fursuit.’

 

— — — — —

 

Dan was throwing seemingly endless things into his backpack. Will stood and watched his friend as this happened.

 

‘Certainly explains the battering ram of a backpack.’

 

‘Oi!’ Dan looked at his friend. ‘It’s not that bad.’

 

‘Yeahhh it is. Your bag full of secrets.’

 

‘Speaking of secrets...’ Dan zipped up his bag. ‘... who did you draw?’

 

‘I haven’t drawn anything today,’ Will winked in jest. ‘Hah. I got Charlie. You?’

 

Dan pulled the scrunched up slip from his pocket and threw it at Will. It hit Will on the chest and fell to the floor.

 

‘Making you work for it,’ Dan joked as Will picked it up.

 

Will unfolded the paper. ‘Kyle?’ He smiled.

 

‘Yeah. It’ll be fun.’

 

— — — — —

 

Charlie sat across from Kyle as they both had a drink. Charlie sent a quick message on his phone:

 

_Kyle got Dan, just as we planned :P_

 

 

— — — — —

 

Will’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he walked out the rehearsal space with Dan.

 

_Charlie to secret shitheads: Kyle got Dan, just as we planned :P_

 

He unlocked his phone and sent his own reply:

 

_Dan got Kyle. I had to redraw to make sure it happened. Those idiots should finally get together after this_

 

Will’s phone then almost instantaneously exploded in notifications of varying celebration at their plan. He muted the chat and sighed.

 

‘Somebody’s popular,’ teased Dan.

 

Will smiled. ‘You don’t know the half of it.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘I don’t know what to get Dan,’ Kyle groaned to Woody.

 

‘He’ll like anything you get him,’ replied the drummer. ‘Bottle of wine, underwear, another fucking baseball cap, he’ll love it.

 

‘Underwear feels a bit... forward.’ Kyle’s face flushed red as he thought about it.

 

‘You both frequently call yourselves sluts in interviews.’

 

— — — — —

 

‘What would you get Kyle?’ Dan asked Charlie through a mouthful of salad.

 

‘Add to his bracelet collection,’ replied Charlie after taking a sip of his coffee. ‘You could get him some nice silver ones,’ joked Charlie.

 

The joke went over Dan’s head and he replied ‘I don’t think those would work amongst all his fabric ones.’

 

‘More shoes?’

 

‘Doesn’t he wank over those...’

 

‘Tie yourself in ribbons and fall into him, I dunno,’ Charlie said, half as a jape, half as a serious suggestion.

 

Dan blushed at the thought, mentally wishing he could give his entire self to Kyle for Christmas.

 

— — — — —

 

Another afternoon, another rehearsal.

 

‘How’s everyone doing finding gifts?’ asked Dick as the five musicians rolled in.

 

‘Fucking done, mate,’ Woody replied. ‘Easy.’ Charlie nodded in agreement.

 

Will shrugged. ‘In the post, innit?’

 

‘I, uh,’ stuttered Dan. ‘It’s alright, I guess.’ His mind went back to his previous conversation with Charlie and he tried to hide his reddening face in his scarf. He turned away from Kyle, who was stood to Dan’s left.

 

Kyle had also awkwardly shuffled to not look at Dan. ‘Mine’s... kind of basic, I think. I’m worried it’s rubbish.’

 

Dick smiled and raised an eyebrow. ‘You’ll be fine, trust me.’ The awkward pair of clueless lovers amused Dick - and everyone else - greatly. Only the two involved were oblivious to the others’ feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

‘You got him a gift?’ Woody’s question snapped Dan out of his daydream.

 

‘Hmm? Yeah. Course.’ Dan smiled. ‘We’re swapping tomorrow, you’d kind of hope I’d got one.’

 

Woody laughed. ‘True.’

 

— — — — —

 

‘I’m still not sure if he’ll like it though!’ Kyle said, half ranting at his bandmate.

 

Will sighed. ‘He’ll love it mate.’

 

‘It’s hardly anything.’

 

‘Kyle! Shhhhh. It’s fine. Don’t be stupid.’

 

— — — — —

 

5 days before Christmas, the last show of the year. The date they’d agreed to exchange gifts.

 

Everyone sat in the green room, soundcheck was done and they had plenty of time.

 

Gifts were exchanged in the drawing order, leaving Dan and Kyle until last.

 

‘Oh my God, really?’ Dan said when he realised, and he looked at Kyle. Kyle raised an eyebrow back.

 

‘We’ll swap on three,’ Kyle said. Dan nodded in agreement and the pair did just that.

 

‘It’s... not much... but...’ Kyle handed Dan a wooly Twin Peaks jumper. ‘It might be too big, sorry.’

 

Dan smiled at the gift. ‘Oversized jumpers are great, c’mon.’ At the same time, he passed Kyle a silver and gold bracelet and a t-shirt. Kyle smiled at the gift.

 

The pair stood there in awkward silence, looking at their gifts.

 

‘... Yeah. Thanks!’ Dan hugged Kyle as he broke the silence. When they parted, the pair still had smiles on their faces.

 

‘Oh my God, come on,’ Woody blurted. ‘You too are idiots!’

 

‘Wh-‘ Kyle started to say.

 

‘The pair of you just... Christ.’ Woody nudged Will with elbow. Will laughed and stood up and held one small bunch of mistletoe over the pair.

 

‘You two like each other. Come on. Everyone can see it,’ Will said as he stood between them.

 

‘Did you rig this?’ Dan asked, looking between Will and Kyle and the mistletoe. Will shrugged and smirked.

 

Before Dan could say anything else, Kyle leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. ‘There.’

 

Dan blushed. ‘I-...’ He returned the favour. ‘Thanks for the gift, Kyle. I love it, and... and you, I suppose.’

 

‘Yeah. Me too.’


End file.
